Pinch Hitter
by Philote
Summary: A little phone conversation between Sam Seaborn and Will Bailey. (missing scene for "Holy Night")


Title: Pinch Hitter

Fandom: West Wing

Author: Piper

E-mail: hyperpiper_019@hotmail.com

Rating: G

Category: Missing scene, drama

Summary: A little phone conversation between Sam and Will.

Spoilers: "Holy Night" and "Arctic Radar"

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. I make no money from this story. Please don't sue!

Author's Note: I used to write nothing but West Wing fic, but it's been almost a year since I was motivated to come back to the fandom. Sam's always been my favorite and he's a focus here. I suppose it's a little odd that my first real motivation would come from the first episode without Sam, but here it is. This story is set immediately after "Holy Night."

~*~

"Communications office."

"Ginger! Merry Christmas!"

The tired young assistant lit up as she recognized the voice. "Sam! It's so good to hear from you; we miss you so much!"

"I miss you all, too."

Ginger heard the wistful note in his voice, and tried to keep things upbeat. "Well, I bet you're warmer than us."

"Yeah, the Weather Channel says you guys are having a blizzard. Sounds like an old-fashioned White Christmas is coming." 

The wistful note had increased and she couldn't ignore it. "You sound a little homesick."

"Yeah…maybe. Listen, is Toby in?"

"No, sorry. He left for the night."

There was a disappointed sigh from the other end. "I was really hoping to catch him."

Ginger hesitated before her next statement, but then decided that Sam should know. "If it's work related, I suppose you could talk to Will."

"No, actually I wanted to wish him a happy…wait, Will's there?"

"Yes."

"Will Bailey?"

"Yes."

"Will's there, and Toby's not?"

"_Yes_."

"Uh…okay. Yeah, let me talk to Will."

Ginger stared at the phone for a moment, then put him on hold as she stood and walked slowly to Will's—no, no, it was still _Sam's_—door. She knocked lightly. Will was pacing back and forth behind the desk and literally jumped at the sound. He looked at her in surprise. "Ginger? Uh…hi."

She raised her eyebrows. "Hi. Sam's on line two."

"Sam?"

"Yes."

"Sam Seaborn?"

"Yes!" she said in exasperation.

"Oh, uh…okay."

She closed the door partially to give him some privacy before walking back to her desk. As she transferred the call, she had to admit that Will and Sam were a lot alike. That didn't make her miss Sam any less. Will seemed like a perfectly sweet guy too, too bad his transition here was going to be so difficult for him.

The entire office was shocked at how quickly Toby seemed to have taken to Will, as if replacing Sam was that easy for him. Toby didn't get along with _anyone_ that fast, and all of the junior staffers resented the new young man who was upsetting the balance. But Ginger had been close enough to observe Toby and Sam's dynamic and she knew that it wasn't that simple. She was just waiting for something to give.

~*~

Will Bailey let the phone ring a couple of times before he picked it up. "Sam?" It seemed somehow wrong to be getting a call from Sam in Sam's office. 

"Will? Hey, you're working in the West Wing! How does it feel?"

"Oh, everything was going great. Right up until I started actually working _in_ the West Wing."

Sam laughed softly. "It's Toby, isn't it? Listen Will, you just have to give him some time. It takes him a while to warm up. It took him forever to let me in—"

Will had to break in. "Actually, Toby's been great. I mean, it's not like we're best friends or anything, but I feel like he's looking out for me. And he's definitely the closest thing I've made to a friend around here."

There was a moment of confused silence from the other end before, "Toby? My Toby? I wanted him to let you help, but I…don't get me wrong. I'm happy for you; I'm just surprised. It took him months to accept me on the campaign, then he had to do it all over again in the White House."

Will grappled for some reasoning. "I'm sure it's because he knows I'm only temporary."

"Yeah. Sure." But Sam sounded doubtful.

Desperate for a new line of conversation, Will blurted out, "I met his father today."

"Toby's father?"

"Yes. Toby pretty much ignored him most of the day. I felt bad for him, sitting all alone in Toby's office, so I went to talk to him. He seems like a pretty nice guy. I think Toby has some issues with his past. But they ended up leaving together, and they were actually talking."

"That's good…you've been there all day? So you're not just using Toby's office."

Will hesitated. He briefly considered using the phone receiver to bash himself in the head for his stupidity. Then he took a long breath and admitted, "Toby was tired of me being so far away and of meetings in the lobby and he…well, he moved me into your office." Before Sam could say anything he plunged forward. "I thought it was a bad idea and if the bicycles are any indication then I was right. I wasn't really comfortable even crossing the threshold of the West Wing but he insisted and you know how Toby is…"

"Will!" Sam broke into his tirade. "It's okay. I mean, I did box up all of my stuff. I knew someone would be in there. I didn't think it would be quite this soon, but if you can help Toby, then I'm all for it."

"Really?"

"Really." After a beat he asked, "Did you say something about bicycles?"

"Oh, yes. I seem to have had some decorating done."

He could hear Sam struggling not to laugh. "It could have been worse."

"I should probably mention the new wallpaper. You know, something that better fits my personality."

"Dare I ask what's on it?"

"Your face."

This time Sam burst out laughing. "Well, I am a very attractive man."

Will grinned slightly despite himself before saying, "Somehow, I don't think that was the intended message."

"Hey, just use it to remind yourself where I am right now. That should help you to remember that you can do the impossible."

Will sighed. "I have this theory that everyone gets one miracle in their lifetime. I'm afraid I've already had mine."

"Will, are you working in the West Wing right now?"

"Yes…"

"Is that a place you ever even hoped you'd be at this point in your life?"

He hesitated for a second. "I didn't see it coming, I can tell you that."

"See? You've already got two miracles. I think you might have more on the way."

Will smiled and shook his head. If anyone could win that un-winnable campaign, it would have to be this guy. "Did you call to give me a pep talk? Because you're pretty good at it." After a beat he asked, "How did you know to call me here?"

"I didn't. I was actually looking for Toby. I wanted to wish him a happy birthday."

"I'm sorry you missed him. I'll definitely tell him you called."

"Thanks, that would be great."

After a moment of silence, Will said tentatively, "Sam? They all miss you. Toby maybe most of all. I could tell he'd been having a hard time when we first met. I don't think he realized how much he depended on you until you were gone."

"Toby never fully depends on anybody. Only a lucky few earn enough trust to take some of that weight off his shoulders." There was a pause, then, "I'm glad you're there."

Will could here the sincerity in Sam's voice and found himself nodding silently. He belatedly realized that Sam couldn't see that and said, "It's definitely going to be a memorable experience. Toby is one thing. The others are quite clearly certain that I'll never fill your shoes. I can tell by the way the President thinks I'm a fearful little girl who will never be able to play with the big boys."

He could practically hear Sam wincing along with him. "First meeting didn't go too well, huh?"

"I pretty much ran away from the Oval Office," he admitted.

"Don't worry about it. It's an intimidating place, and he's an intimidating man until you get to know him. He knows it, too. They'll all accept you; it just may take some time. But when they see what you can do, Will—when they all hear how you can write, you'll start getting the respect you deserve."

"If you say so."

"I say so."

"Look Sam, even if that happens…I'm just the pinch hitter here. I may be salvaging the game right now, but you're still the star player. The star is not easily displaced." 

"It may be a little early in your presidential speechwriting career for sports analogies," he teased before adding seriously, "But thanks."

"I do my best," Will responded. "I still feel guilty about being in your office."

"Will…I can't think of anyone I would rather have there."

Will allowed that praise to wash over him and light a small smile on his face. He listened to the Christmas carols filtering in from the hallway and let it sink in that he was working in a place with live music. Maybe miracles could happen to ordinary people. Maybe the miracle was all in his perception of things.

To the man who was changing his life he said, "Merry Christmas, Sam."

~*~

The End


End file.
